Episode 3-109
Summary Lorraine is shocked by Agni's arrival, and Eline tells her to explain herself. Agni suddenly senses that Brilith is in danger, rushes to her bedside, and finds a younger Brilith asking why she is here since she was just in Atera. As Brilith chats with the children in the next room, Agni tells Eline that since he is unable to use insight on her, she seems to be back to her pre-awakened state. Lorraine blurts out that Asha must have used Hoti Vishnu to turn back Brilith's time. Eline states that Asha is not in the checkpoint entry records, and Lorraine theorizes that the barrier will no longer keep Asha out because she is no longer in a state where she could be considered a human. Lorraine then admits that she misjudged and thought the Ananta clan would only target the children, and that Agni and Brilith's presence changes things. She believes that Asha noticed the change as well and intervened by reducing their strength. Agni ponders the attack on Brilith in Kalibloom and that he saved her because of Siera's warning, and concludes that Siera is in cahoots with Asha. Eline tells her about the fragment experiment and that Siera volunteered for it, but Lorraine insists that it was not part of the plan and that someone must have persuaded him to do it. Eline is confused, and Lorraine explains that she has learned a lot these past seven years, and so have the Anantas who disappeared, and her goal is to prevent the soul from being used for an evil purpose—as a vessel for Ananta's true resurrection. Eline states that Ran had the same goal, and arrived before she did. Lorraine is in disbelief that Ran is on the planet right now. Rana wants an explanation from Ran for leaving for Konchez without her knowledge. All he can say is that it has been such a long time since he last saw her before he begins to cry. Leez runs up to them, expressing relief that Ran has returned, even though the color of his cloak has changed to black. Ran explains that it turned black as time passed, and apologizes because Yuta was the last one left behind. Leez asks if the Garuda left before him, then. Ran starts to apologize again, adding that there was a problem after she left. Leez asks where the Garuda is right now, and Ran replies that he is above them in outer space, watching, because he is unable to return to human form. Maruna is shown from the back, gazing on the planet in the distance, in his 5th-stage form. Currygom's comment It's too hot in front of my computer... Afterword (pic: Agni watching Brilith) Agni: (mind jumbled and chaotic) They're not visible, but both of the twins are there. (pic: Eline, Agni, and Lorraine) dialogue ranking: #1 Lorraine, #2 Eline There is apparently a priest in town who wears animal costumes. His name is Huan Sairofe. But he has yet to appear. Is he sleeping? (pic: silhouettes of Sagara and her gang) It's like a dark organization. Since Sagara has a darkness attribute, a dark organization would suit her. At her side are the boss's right- and left-hand-man... and the remaining four are the henchmen. (pic: Leez, Ran, and Rana) For a second I thought that was her right hand and I forgot to draw her bracelet. Naver only: Currygom explains the reason all Kubera episodes now have a ratings notice. In the case of Kubera, it says, "This is suitable for all ages." All Naver webtoons now have similar notices at the beginning of every episode. Notes References